the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Katthryn
Katthryn is a kind hearted girl that is also part cat. She is an orphan, so she has no last name. She has light blonde hair that stops just at her shoulders, and out of that blonde hair sticks out two cat ears, but her left ear seems to be a darker shade of color than the right. In fact, her whole left side of her body seems to be darker. that is because when she was a girl, a silent demon enveloped itself inside her and has been fighting her concience ever since. Over time, the demon slowly excreets itself and shows by the mark on her eye, which she usually wears a patch over. Her wardrobe consists of a white robe that stops just above her knees. She wears leggings with a dark red and white striped pattern, and sort of like ballet shoes. From under her robe, comes out her tail which is light blonde and has a white tip. Importance to the story She is the final battle for Shadow Man. As soon as the demon inside her awakens, she becomes a killing monster. Each character comes close too death when battling her; Shadow Man, Shadow Woman, Beam Boy, Beam Girl, the Dark Master and later Samantha. But, the real Katthryn is still inside the shell of the body that once was, and that gave Shadow Man's team the upper hand, as Katthryn joined the battle, mentally. Relationships Shadow Man While Katthryn is still completely human, she meets Shadow Man first and actually develops a small crush on him, but is too shy to say anything. Katthryn sees the gang a couple of times afterwards, and they become good friends. They end up with no other choice but having to kill her once the demon awakens. Shadow Woman When they see Katthryn for the second time, they get to know each other better. Katthryn became good friends with Shadow Woman and Beam Girl. Katthryn asked about Shadow Man, if he was single to Shadow Woman. She sorrowfully admitted to her being married to Shadow Man, and Katthryn was totally fine with that. Beam Boy Beam Boy Samantha Eclipse Samantha meets Katthryn, briefly, as she is still completely human. She says to Shadow Man while Katthryn was talking to the others that they could really get along, and she would love to get to know her better. When Samantha makes it to the place of the quarrel, Katthryn had already shown herself, and Samantha was in disbelief. She ultimately decided to join the battle, hoping that the demon would go away if they beat her. Sadly, Katthryn's body melted away after defeating her. The last image of her they saw was a silhouette of her human form smiling, and then she then faded away. Dark Master As Katthryn makes a surprise appearance, she says that the Dark Master wanted to become a God of Death, as Katthryn already is. The Dark Master sorrowfully admits to this, but then gives up on the plan, realizing how he had screwed up. He joins the battle, and for the first time, he starts to bond with his son, Shadow Man. Dark Lord According to Katthryn's demon, the Dark Lord was just her puppet. With that said, it is shown how immensely powerful she is compared to him. It also states that the Dark Master wasn't the only one who needed the Dark Lord to rise. Katthryn (Commision).jpg|Katthryn, drawn by KanKitsuru. Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Former protagonists Category:Demons Category:Main characters Category:The Adventures of Shadow Man